White Hill
by Earand
Summary: Su vida pende de un hilo y sólo dispone de unos minutos para contar por última vez su vida. La historia de ese gran amor que tenia por él.
1. ¿Miedo a morir?

**CAPITULO 1:**¿MIEDO A MORIR?

Estoy paseando por una calle de un pueblo cualquiera. No es que el pueblo no tenga nombre, si que lo tiene, pero ahora mismo carece de importancia ya que mi vida no tiene ningún valor en este momento. Todo me da igual. Nada me importa, ni donde estoy, ni quien soy ni que me ha ocurrido. La agonía se hace más aguda, ya no lo soporto más. Solo veo una salida. Lo mejor ahora es la muerte. Ese paso que a tanta gente le da miedo, pero yo ahora no lo tengo. Mi vida no vale nada, ¿por qué tendría que tener miedo a morir?

Para aquellos que quieran saber mi historia la contaré una vez más, pero esta vez será la definitiva.

* * *

Es muy corto, pero es para ver si lo continuo o lo dejo estar.  
Espero sus comentarios (ya sean buenos o malos)

atte: Earand


	2. White Hill

**CAPITULO 2****:** WHITE HILL

Todo empezó un día de lluvia.

Yo me había mudado a la ciudad hace años. La razón por lo cual lo hice fue, simplemente, por trabajo. Soy profesora, por así decirlo, de niños de preescolar.

La ciudad, al principio, me pareció fascinante. Ahora echaba de menos el pueblo, por eso cuando tenía vacaciones regresaba a mi pueblo natal, a sentir la tranquilidad, porque entre la cuidad y los niños, mi vida era, como poder describirlo sin parecer exagerada, estresante, creo que esa palabra es la que mejor viene en este caso.

Era invierno, iba por la carretera nacional con mi coche camino al pueblo, hacía frío y como todos los inviernos, que recordaba desde pequeña, estaba nevando.

Al llegar aparqué el pequeño vehículo delante de la casa de madera. Desde el verano pasado había estado deshabitada. Mis padres murieron cuando yo a penas tenía seis años. Mis tíos cuidaron de mí hasta los dieciséis, que fue cuando mi tía quedó embarazada y se mudaron a dos ciudades más al norte.

Entré despacio. Todo estaba igual que la última vez. Deshice la maleta, que esta vez tuve que sentarme encima para poder cerrarla. Definitivamente, la ropa de invierno ocupa mucho más. Metí todo en el armario con prisa. No podía quitarme de la mente subir a la pequeña colina que había al lado de mi casa. Siempre en estas fechas subía con mis padres para ver el pueblo nevado. Yo misma le puse el nombre de White hill, poco original.

Al llegar a la cima el alma se inundó de recuerdos. Las casas eran mucho más antiguas y se preparaba una zona, no muy lejos de la aldea, para hacer una pequeña urbanización. Ya ni los pueblos se salvaban de la gente ambiciosa.

Desde pequeña ha sido muy curiosa, así que no puede aguantarme, bajé del cerro y fui hacia la construcción.

Había unos cuantos obreros y el arquitecto. No pude acercarme mucho más porque enseguida un albañil que tenía a mi lado me negó el paso.

Así que sin tener nada más que hacer volví a la cabaña donde el fuego de la chimenea, un plato de sopa caliente y una manta me aguardaban.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios. Me animado y entre descanso y descanso dejo esto :P  
Espero sus comentarios, me animan ^^

atte: Earand


	3. Sango

**CAPITULO 3****: **Sango

Era domingo y, como de costumbre, estaba levantada a las nueve y media. Me hice un chocolate caliente y subí a la colina como todas las mañanas de invierno. No había movimiento alguno, ni en el pueblo ni en la construcción. Lo de la construcción es comprensible porque era domingo, pero lo del pueblo… según tenía entendido seguía haciéndose mercado en la plaza. Puede que fuera demasiado temprano.

Volví a la cabaña. Entrando por la puerta sonó el teléfono móvil. Casi me caigo al intentar cogerlo.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién es?

- Soy Sango. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

- ¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarte? Eres mi amiga de la infancia.

- Pues no lo parece porque no te dignas ni hacerme una visita.

- Perdona pero el trabajo cuidando a críos no deja descanso.

- Lo se amiga, pero es que desde verano no te veo. ¿Por qué no quedamos para vernos? ¿Haces algo hoy?

- No tengo nada que hacer. ¿Qué tal si quedamos a las diez y media en la calle mayor?

- Si. ¿Delante de la pequeña cafetería?

- Suena bien. Así aprovecho y me tomo un café bien caliente, porque hoy hace un frío que congela.

Bueno, ahora por lo menos tendía un plan, hacía tiempo que no veía a Sango.

Saqué del armario mis pantalones favoritos, a mi edad es casi vergonzoso decir eso, eran unos vaqueros con el doble todo destrozado, pero no podía tirarlos, me traían muy buenos recuerdos, a parte eran los más cómodos.

Cogí una camiseta y una chaqueta color crema. Antes de salir cogí la bufanda que me regaló mi tía antes de marcharse.

Giré la esquina para ir hacia la cafetería. Allí estaba Sango esperándome tan puntual como siempre.

- ¿Llevas mucho esperándome?

- No solo diez minutos

Tan sincera como siempre.

- No cambiarás. ¿Alguna novedad?

- De eso quería hablar. Pero ante pasemos dentro que en la calle hace frío.

Entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa del fondo, dónde nadie podría escucharnos, era un pueblo de cotillas.

- Dime que es eso que con tanta ansia quieres contarme.- dije con tono burlesco.

- Pues… es que… la cosa es…

- Madre mía, esto es fuerte, ¿cuándo Sango, la que nunca se queda en blanco… se queda en blanco?- empezaba a impacientarme, sería algo gordo.

- No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que es.

- Dilo sin miedo. Soy tu amiga, no voy a comerte.

- Por si acaso.

Las dos reímos, y ella, pareció calmarse.

- Estoy saliendo con alguien y… quiero que lo conozcas. Se llama Miroku.

- ¿Este era el gran misterio? Aunque conociéndote, con lo vergonzosa que eres…

- Esta noche ven a mi casa. Te lo presentaré.

Estaba caminando de vuelta a casa, cuándo de repente alguien chocó conmigo y caí dentro de un charco..

* * *

Lo lamentooo!! espero poder seguirla más amenudo. Ahora que vienen las vacaciones lo veo posible (animo que puedo xD)  
Gracias por leer (me arrodillo ante vosotros U¬¬)

atte: Earand


	4. Caída

**CAPÍTULO 4:** Caída

La caída había sido fuerte. La cabeza me retumbaba.

- Perdona. Es que iba corriendo y no me he dado cuenta de que venias.

- No te preocupes. Pero la próxima vez lleva más cuidado.

Me ayudó a levantarme.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha, encantado de conocerte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Yo soy Kagome. Tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

- No, solo estoy por trabajo y para visitar a un amigo. ¿Y tú por qué motivo estas?

- Vacaciones y te recomiendo que si tienes tiempo libre, subas a esa colina, la vista es increíble.

- Si lo tengo lo haré.

- Encantada de conocerte Inuyasha.

Cuando llegué a la cabaña me dio el tiempo justo para enderezarme.

Sango me había pedido que me arreglara bastante. Así que decidí ponerme una falda hasta el tobillo, unas botas negras de tacón y la camiseta más nueva que tenía. Cogí el abrigo y la bufanda y salí rumbo a su casa.

Estaba frente a la puerta, la luz del salón estaba encendida y se oían voces. Sin pensarlo más veces toqué al timbre.

- Que bien que ya has llegado. Va a venir un amigo de Miroku, no te importa, ¿no?

- No, no me importa.- en realidad si que me importaba pero nada podía hacer.

Al entrar observé la casa, no había cambiado.

- Te presento a Miroku, mi novio.

- Encantado. Sango me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti, Kagome.

- Espero que no te importe, pero acaba de llamarme un amigo y me ha dicho que hoy viene a visitarnos.

- Ya le he dicho a Sango que no pasa nada. Así conoceré a más gente. Porque con mi trabajo es difícil relacionarse.

- Me dijo Sango que eras profesora de preescolar.

- Si, es una manera de adornarlo.- Miroku rió, al parecer había hacho un comentario gracioso.- Al tener que estar trabajando la mayor parte del día y, encima, los fines de semana no puedo salir porque hago horas extras como camarera en la tasca de al lado de mi casa.

- ¿Y tanto trabajo?

- Pues de alguna manera tengo que conseguir dinero para acabar de pagar el piso. Los únicos días libres que tengo son estos, las vacaciones.

La puerta sonó.

- Debe ser él.

Una figura entró en la casa.

- Este es mi amigo.

* * *

Aquí lo dejo. Espero sea de su agrado xD

atte: Earand


	5. Miedo

**CAPITULO 5****: **Miedo

- No sabía que tu amigo era el novio de mi amiga.

- ¿Ya os conocíais?

- Si nos conocemos de un tropiezo.- todos rieron.

- Mi amiga es muy bromista.

- Inuyasha dime, ¿qué te trae por esta zona?

- Estoy aquí por trabajo. La construcción está cerca, así que pensé en pasar a hacerte una visita, ya que tú ni piensas en pasar a visitarme.

- Es que ahora mismo no tengo tiempo. La empresa va bien, así que tengo mucho trabajo.

- ¿Estas en una empresa? Esto no me lo dijiste Sango.

- Se me olvidó, creía que te lo había contado.

- No te preocupes. Y dime Miroku, ¿qué temas trata tu empresa?

- Dirijo un pequeño apartado. Miro que todo esté en perfecto estado.- Se veía contento con su trabajo, era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso.- Dime Inuyasha, ¿dónde está esta vez la construcción?

- En este pueblo, pero a las afueras.

- ¿Tú estás en la urbanización?

- Si, soy el arquitecto. Ayer empezamos a mirar los planos principales. La gente del pueblo no nos apoya porque cree que dañamos el paisaje, y no se equivocan, pero lo que tienen que entender es que esto le favorecerá mucho más. Podrán conseguir productos más fácilmente y el nivel de vida subirá.

- Pero, y si la gente de este pueblo no quiere eso. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

- Tú siempre igual amiga. Perdónala, pero desde pequeña a vivido aquí y no le gustan los cambios, geográficamente hablando.

- ¿No me dijiste que estabas de vacaciones?

- Y lo estoy. Yo vivía aquí desde pequeña. Pero hace varios años me mudé a la cuidad porque aquí no tenía futuro.

- A eso me refiero. Con esta urbanización quiero pretender darles un futuro a los jóvenes del pueblo. Por ejemplo, ¿tú a que te dedicas?

- Soy profesora de preescolar.

- En la urbanización seguro que hay guardería.

- Bueno dejemos ese tema para otro día.- Sango había sabido cortar a tiempo. Me conocía perfectamente.

La noche pasaba. Habíamos decidido ver una película después de cenar.

Estábamos en el sofá. Habían decidido ver una de miedo. Odio las películas de miedo.

En una escena asquerosa, la cual me da miedo hasta recordarla, me asusté tanto que me abracé, sin querer, a Inuyasha. Él rió, me cogió de la mano y me susurro:

* * *

Aquí lo dejo :P (lo siento, no tengo más tiempo)

atte: Earand


	6. Huérfana

**CAPITULO 6:** HUERFANA 

- No tengas miedo, se que eres valiente.

La piel se me erizó. El corazón empezó a latirme con desesperación. Esto era increíble, ahora me comportaba como una adolescente. ¿Pero dónde se ha visto eso? No quería separarme, pero no tenía más remedio, porque sino, luego vendrían los malentendidos. Poco a poco fui soltándome de su brazo y recobré la posición.

En las próximas escenas de miedo me limitaba a presionar fuertemente la cara contra las manos. Esta se la haría pagar. Ella sabía desde pequeña que no soportaba las películas de miedo y, en cambio, ahora me hacía ver una.

La película terminó. Cogí el abrigo y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Al abrirla vi la calle tan oscura que me dio miedo.

- Esta me la pagas, ya verás si me la pagas.- lo dije lo más bajo que pude pero al parecer Inuyasha lo escuchó.

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa. El hostal donde me hospedo está cerca.

- Gracias, eres muy amable.

Me despedí de Sango, la cual solo me dirigió una mirada pícara. ¿Qué se pensaba que haría yo? Salí a la calle seguida por Inuyasha.

Llegamos hasta el hostal. Esa noche hacía mucho más frío que otros días y encima estaba nevando.

- En este hostal la calefacción no es de lo mejor, que digamos. Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa. Tengo habitaciones de sobra.

- Muchas gracias por tu oferta, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

- No lo eres. En serio, de aquí no sales mañana sin una pulmonía.

- Pues no me interesa mucho coger una. Mañana empiezo a trabajar.

- Decidido. Dormirás en mi casa.

Así que sin más fuimos camino a casa. Al llegar preparé la habitación donde dormían mis tíos. Yo acostumbraba a dormir en la mía.

Inuyasha no hacía más que mirar todas las fotos que había en el salón.

- Es extraño, hasta aquí hay unas personas, pero a partir de esta edad son otros los que salen en las fotos, además en estas de aquí tu cara es mucho mas seria…- se quedó un rato pensando. Al parecer había encontrado la respuesta a su propia pregunta.- no será que eres…

- Si soy huérfana. Si es a lo que te refieres.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No te preocupes. Estos de aquí son mis tíos, ellos cuidaron de mí hasta que pude ser responsable de mis actos.

Nos acostamos. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Cada vez me cuesta más decir algo...lo intentaré... xD  
gracias por leer soy todo un apoyo para seguir escribiendo más historias

atte: Earand


	7. Traición

**CAPITULO 7****:** Traicion

En los siguientes días no pasó nada interesante digno de contar. Inuyasha seguía quedándose en mi casa. Acordamos que el pagaría, no mucho, por quedarse. Esto me ayudaría a pagar el piso. Nos beneficiaba a los dos.

Ya nos considerábamos amigos. Él me contó, un día, a mitad de mis vacaciones, su trágica historia.

- Cuéntame, ¿tienes novia?

- Una vez tuve. Pero me engañó con otro.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Nunca le conté a nadie lo que realmente pasó.

- Si te sientes mejor contándoselo a alguien, puedes contármelo a mi, no nos volveremos a ver seguramente y si lo hacemos será muy pocas veces.

- Pensándolo bien, creo que me sentará bien. Todo empezó el día que me topé con ella. Era la primera arquitecta de la obra, yo el segundo. Tenía la piel pálida, los ojos marrones y el cabello largo y liso. Era preciosa. Empezamos a salir, yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Todo el mundo me decía que estaba viéndose con otro. En vez de hacerles caso fui distanciándome de ellos. El único que me quedó fue Miroku. Pero esto duró, lo que tuvo que durar. Un día llegué más pronto de lo normal. Entré en mi habitación y los pillé a ella y a mi jefe en la cama. La muy cínica me dijo que yo solo había sido un pequeño contratiempo.

- Vaya, ¿cómo se atrevió?- no se por qué me crispé tanto con esa chica. Era normal sentir cierto cabreo, pero… ¿tanto?

La situación se me iba de las manos. Todo mi ser me pedía abrazarlo, mi cuerpo no respondía. Así que acabé abrazándolo.

Se puso rojo como un tomate. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí y me besó. Fue increíble. Ese momento nunca lo olvidaré.

- Kagome, yo…

* * *

Aquí lo dejo. Gracias por leer ^^

atte: Earand


	8. ¿Amor?

**CAPITUL****O 8****:** ¿AMOR?

- Kagome, yo… Se que solo hace un mes que nos conocemos, pero me dejaste quedarme aquí sabiendo que en el hostal me moriría de asco. Todos los días aunque estuvieras cansada o deprimida me recibías con una sonrisa. Lo que quiero llegar a decir es que yo… te quiero.

No podía hablar las palabras no pasaban más allá de mi garganta. Nunca sabré la cara que puse, pero supongo que no fue muy bonita.

- No te preocupes si no sientes lo mismo.

Me levanté a por una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo. Él no entendió el porque. Y despacio le escribí: Yo también te quiero.

Su cara se me quedará grabada para siempre.

- ¿Por qué no hablas?

- No me salen las palabras.- escribí. Su sonrisa me lo dijo todo, él de verdad me quería. Volvía a sentir, volvía a soñar, volvía a estar… ¿enamorada?

Nada más despertarnos nos vestimos, bien abrigados, puesto que esa noche había nevado y haría bastante frío.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sango con unas ojeras impresionantes.

- ¿Se puedeLaura saber el motivo de vuestra visita?

- Tenemos que hablar con vosotros. ¿Y por qué llevas esas ojeras?

- Tu ya me conoces Kagome, no me gustan las películas de miedo y llevo días sin dormir.

- Eso te pasa por hacerte la valiente.

- Pasad al salón. Avisaré a Miroku.

Subió las escaleras, llamó a Miroku y se adecentó un poco el pelo.

A los pocos minutos bajaban Sango y Miroku por las escaleras.

- Bueno, ¿que es eso tan importante que nos teníais que decir?

- Kagome y yo estamos juntos.

- ¿De veras? Amiga no me habías contado nada.

- Entiéndelo Sango, así sería una sorpresa.- todos rieron.

Miroku y Inuyasha fueron a la cocina a por unas cervezas. Nosotras nos quedamos solas, momento que aprovechamos para hablas temas de chicas.

- Ni se me pasaba por la mente que tú y Inuyasha pudierais estar juntos.

- Hace poco tiempo a mi tampoco, pero no se ahora que pienso en la situación que estoy siento como un hormigueo por el estómago.

- Eso va a ser amor.- ella se rió.

* * *

Gracias por leer!! Ya no se como agradecerselo (bueno, si. Yo sigo escribiendo :P)  
Feliz Navidaad!! (no se si volveré a subir antes de Navidad :P)

atte: Earand


	9. Futuro

**CAPITULO 9****: **FUTURO

Mis vacaciones habían terminado hacía cinco meses. La rutina se había vuelto a apoderar de mí. Lo único diferente era que Inuyasha seguía viviendo en mi casa, en White Hill y que cada fin de semana me escapaba de la estresante ciudad para volver al pueblo, había tenido que renunciar a mi trabajo de los sábados, pero valía la pena.

Ya llevábamos, más o menos, seis meses. La verdad, es que nunca he sido buena recordando fechas.

Era viernes por la tarde y como de costumbre salí del trabajo, fui a mi piso a por ropa y cogí el coche para dirigirme a mi destino.

El verano acababa de entrar y el calor era, ese año, un poco bochornoso. La suerte es que en la zona donde vivía la humedad y el calor no eran el mayor problema, ya que, a partir ya de octubre parecía haber empezado el invierno en vez del otoño.

Bueno, que me desvío del tema. La carretera estaba poco transitada, con el calor a nadie le apetecería conducir. Al pasar con el coche por al lado de la urbanización mi mente recordé mis últimas vacaciones. Ya estaba casi acabada, solo faltaban unas cuantas casas. Los vecinos del pueblo, al final, habían escuchado sus palabras y como arte de magia todos quedaron convencidos. Nadie podía sobrevivir a una de sus charlas, cuando quería Inuyasha podía ser muy convincente.

Llegué a la cabaña, aparqué el coche a la puerta y baje las maletas. Esta vez llevaba más que nunca.

- ¡Hola! Estaba impaciente por que llegaras.

- Yo también quería llegar pronto. Ven y ayúdame a bajarlo todo.

- ¿Qué son todas estas cajas?

- Bueno, la explicación es que ya estoy de vacaciones y… que vengo a vivir aquí.

- No he recibido mejor noticia en muchos años.

- No seas exagerado.

Después de instalar todas las cosas nos sentamos en el porche. En esta época del año daba gusto sentarse a observar el paisaje. La siguiente imagen nunca se me borrará de la mente: los dos sentados en un balancín, de esos que caben dos personas y tiene un pequeño techo para que el sol no moleste.

Los días pasaban y la convivencia era positiva con algún que otro roce, pero ninguno realmente preocupante. Por fin había entrado a trabajar. En la urbanización habían abierto una pequeña guardería. Me parecía mucho mejor que la anterior, no había tantos niños y era nueva, eso siempre ayuda.

Ese día cumplíamos dos años unidos. Lo que ocurrió aquel día no lo olvidaré.

* * *

Feliz 2010!!! Que este ño sea igual o mejor que el anterior :P  
Ya queda menos para el final...xP

atte: Earand


	10. Shock

**CAPITULO 10****: **Shock

Acabé del trabajo antes de lo normal porque quería darle una sorpresa. Pero en cambio la sorpresa me la llevé yo. Al entrar a mi casa vi el maletín de Inuyasha tirado por el suelo. Se oían voces provenientes de la habitación, así que decidí entrar. Lo que vi me dejó sin habla unos dos meses. Allí estaban ellos, desnudos en mi cama mirándome, ella con indiferencia y él con preocupación. Estaba con ella, la famosa Kikiou, la misma que le rompió el corazón.

- Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería esto, pero es que no pude resistirme. Yo aún la amo. Hoy pensaba decírtelo. Me odiarás por esto, lo sé.

Intente decir algo pero mi voz no salía, se había quedado atrapada en algún rincón de mi cuerpo.

Al ver que no respondía se acercó a mí.

- Por favor no te quedes callada. Di algo, aunque sea para insultarme.

Mi única reacción fue darle una bofetada lo más fuerte posible y salir corriendo.

Las lágrimas me impedían ver el camino bien, lo que ocasionó unos cuantos tropiezos. Ya estaba en la cima. Siempre que algo sucedía subía a la vieja colina y le contaba mis penas. Pero esta vez no podía solo me arrodillé y saqué del bolso un sobre y un mechero. El papel empezó a prender. Mi llanto no cesaba, no era solo por la infidelidad sino por lo que hace días me temía.

Los mareos no habían parado en días, por lo que decidí acudir al medico. Éste me hizo un chequeo completo. Y al darme los resultados…la respuesta que suponía. Aquel día me alegré como ningún otro.

¡Maldita sea! Dichoso el día que me enteré. Pero estaba claro, no me pensaba rendir y si eso significaba enfrentarme sola a la situación, lo haría sin duda.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha se llevó todas sus pertenencias. Al parecer iban a vivir juntos. Yo, nada más terminar de comer fui a casa de Sango, ella era mi único apoyo.

Ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Se todo lo que ha pasado. Inuyasha ha llamado a Miroku y se lo ha contado.

- No puedo hablar, así que lo que quiera contarte lo escribiré aquí.- mi voz seguía sin poder salir.

Estuve toda la tarde "hablando" con ella. No he querido contar toda la conversación porque no quiero alargarme mucho ya que no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder el tiempo en contar cosas que no desvelan nada importante.

A los dos meses mi voz se recuperó. Estuve todo ese tiempo yendo al psicólogo "gracias" a Sango. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la causa de mi repentina mudez era la sorpresa que me lleve aquel día. Por fin había reconocido mi error: cerrar los ojos para no ver la verdad. Y la verdad era que me estaba engañando.

* * *

Ya queda mucho menos, creo que dos o tres capítulos a lo máximo. Espero que os agrade ^^

atte: Earand


	11. Viajes

**CAPITULO 11**: Viajes

Tres meses, el tiempo pasaba deprisa y ya se me empezaba a notar. Si, estaba embarazada. A todos los que lo sospechabais…seréis unos buenos investigadores. Éste era un dato que no lo sabía nadie, ni si quiera Sango. No sería capaz ahora de mirarla a la cara, así que tomé la decisión de, por así decirlo, fugarme.

Dos días después hice la maleta y, en el primer tren que pasaba, me subí. Kilómetros me separaban de ellos. Pero por ahora estaba bien, más tarde decidiría como contárselo. Para cuando eso pasara ya habría tenido a mi bebé.

Me instalé en una casa de alquiler, cerca de un hospital, por los problemas.

Los siguientes meses nada interesante que contar. No quería relacionarme con nadie, por lo que no hice nuevas amistades. La única persona con quien hablaba era mi médico, pero porque me veía obligada porque sino tampoco.

Estaba en el hospital, no me lo podía creer iba a ser madre. Atrás había quedado todo, una nueva etapa se abría ante mi. Pensaba volcarme al cien por cien con mi bebé.

Nueve meses y ya está, el milagro de la vida.

Unas horas y ya estaba con mi hija al brazo. Si, había sido una preciosa niña.

Pasó una semana sin incidentes, yo estaba muy feliz con mi hija y ella por lo que se veía, muy feliz con su madre. Seguro sería la chica más guapa de la zona.

Un día cualquiera, dentro de esa semana, me llamaron del hospital.

- Señorita Higurashi. Me gustaría hablar con usted. Le pido que por favor venga al hospital cuanto antes.

- Si, enseguida voy.

Esa charla me cambió la vida de un segundo a otro. Como había venido la alegría se había esfumado. Definitivamente la felicidad no estaba de mi parte. Algún desdichado se quedó toda la mía.

Como llegué a aquella ciudad, me fui. El primer tren pasaba a las seis de la mañana, pero no me importaba.

Llegué a mi pueblo. Parecía que nada se hubiera movido. Que todo estaba esperando para que yo regresara. Lo primero que fui fue ir a casa de Sango, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría, esperaba que me siguiera hablándome.

Toqué al timbre. Tardaron unos minutos a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba ella tal y como la recordaba. Ella no hablaba. Miroku preguntó quien era, pero al no responderle se acercó a la puerta. Ahora ninguno de los dos hablaba.

- Por favor decid algo que parece que hayáis visto a un fantasma.

Sango se acercó.

* * *

Siento haber tardado!! T_T  
En una semana no podré subir. Lo siento

atte: Earand


	12. Resfriado

**CAPITULO 12:** Resfriado

Me dio una fuerte bofetada, por poco y me tira al suelo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre darnos este tremendo susto? Creíamos que te habíamos perdido para siempre ¿Y por qué ahora apareces? ¿No podías haber venido antes?

- Me fui tan de repente por esto.- me aparte para que vieran el carro.

Se acercaron y vieron mi preciosa hija.

- ¿De quién es?

- Mía. ¿De quien va a ser Miroku? Por eso me fui.

- ¿Y desde cuando sabías que estabas embarazada?

- Desde una semana antes de la "sorpresa".

- ¡Quieres parar de llamarle así!

- No quiero, yo lo llamaré como quiera.- Sango no lo entendía, pero era bueno para mi llamarle por ese nombre, así no me causaba tanto daño.

- Kagome, acaban de florecer los cerezos, ¿te gustaría venir a verlos con nosotros?

- Por supuesto que si.

Mi vida volvía a la "normalidad". Esa tarde fue una de mis mejores últimas tardes.

El siguiente mes me lo pasé entero haciendo un montón de papeleo. No quería que nada se quedase pendiente. Mis cosas y mi hija estaban en juego.

No quería que nada fallara cuando no pudiera hacerlo.

El último día de mayo la fiebre se apoderó de mí como los días anteriores, pero esta vez era más fuerte.

- Amiga me preocupas de verdad. Esta noche nos quedaremos aquí para cuidarte.

- Ya te lo he dicho Sango, no hace falta. Es solo un simple resfriado. Dile tú algo, Miroku.

- Prefiero no hacerlo, cuando se pone terca es mejor no hacerle la contra.

Los días de fiebre pasaron.

- La gripe te ha hecho estragos. Estas muy delgada.

- Lo sé. Me siento débil. Pero es normal después de todo acabo de pasar una enfermedad.

- La fiebre, el dolor y la sensibilidad no te han ido muy bien.

- ¿Dónde está Miroku?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque llevas todos los síntomas apuntados en la memoria.

El verano entró de nuevo. Pero esta vez no podría ponerme camisetas ni pantalones cortos. Lucía todo largo, mucho maquillaje y unas lentillas de ojo completo que había encontrado en una tienda. Costaban un pastón, pero no tenía más remedio. Todo para ocultar el color amarillo de mi piel y ojos.

* * *

Viva yo y mi imaginación! No se si existen ese tipo de lentillas pero hacer como que si xD  
El próximo ya será el último!! Saludos!

atte: Earand


	13. Final

**CAPITULO 13:** Final

Ese día les conté todo a Elena y a Alex. Ellos se quedaron con mi hija, serían capaces de cuidarla.

Subí a White Hill, pero esta vez sería la última.

Esta es mi vida resumida, no es una vida de ensueño, pero ha sido mejor de lo que parece.

- Ojala pudiera verte una última vez nevado. Pero por lo menos estoy aquí. Donde todo empezó, todo acabará. Mi vida ha tenido sus caídas, pero he sabido recuperarme por muy fuerte que fuera. Siempre he venido aquí y hoy no quería que fuera menos. Se que este va ha ser mi último día. Lo noto. Dentro de unos años mis amigos vendrán aquí para recordar nuestros días juntos.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que alguien me está escuchando.

- Quien seas, ¡sal de ahí!

De detrás de los árboles ha salido el espía. No me lo puedo creer.

- Vine aquí después de mi viaje. Ya había perdido toda esperanza y ahora… estás aquí.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Ángel?

- Unos meses después de que huyeras me enteré, en ese momento había dejado a Paula porque descubrí que en verdad a la que amo es…a ti. Solo quería que me perdonaras. No me importaba si estábamos juntos o no. Yo solo quería tu felicidad. Nunca te olvidé Laura. Quería que lo supieras.

Mis lágrimas ya no se pueden contener más. Yo aún le amaba. Pero, ¿cómo olvidar lo que me había hecho? Sé la respuesta a esa pregunta: si que le puedo perdonar.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Ahora me dices todo esto.

- Lo siento mucho de verdad. Sin tu perdón no podré vivir.

Le daré mi perdón, porque no tendrá más días para rogar por él.

- Tienes mi perdón.

- Gracias. Te quiero.- me ha abrazado. Ya no me acordaba de esta sensación.

Pero todo esto se ve interrumpido. Mis piernas empiezan a flojear, si no fuera porque él me sujeta hubiera caído al suelo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Mi vida llega a su fin. Por eso quiero que sepas que no he dejado de quererte ni un solo segundo, que nunca sabrás lo mucho que te echaré de menos y que te cuides mucho. Ahora te pido yo algo: no me olvides, por favor.

No reacciona. De pronto, como si se tratara de un volcán en erupción, miles de lágrimas empezaron a caer. No lo había visto llorar tanto jamás.

- No quiero que me dejes. Ahora que te encontré no quiero que te vayas. Por favor quédate conmigo.

- Sabes que no puede ser. Tendrás que prometerme una cosa.

- Dime. Yo lo haré.

- Siempre me gustó tu impaciencia. Cuando te hayas recuperado ves a casa de Elena. Tiene algo que te pertenece. Mejor dicho, algo que nos pertenece. Te quiero.- mis ojos se cerraron. Mi vida ha llegado a su fin.

Después de mi muerte la vida continuó. Una pequeña cruz yace en White Hill. Ángel conoció a su hija a quien en mi memoria le puso el nombre de Laura. Supo la razón de mi muerte: una grave enfermedad terminal.

Sé que todos volverán a la normalidad, les costará tiempo, pero sé que lo conseguirán.

* * *

Aún queda un pequeño capítulo y fin! Gracias por leer!! ^^

atte: Earand


	14. Epilogo

**EPILOGO:** quince anyos despues

Estoy aquí, donde tu solías venir cuando tenías un problema. Se todo sobre ti. Me han contado tantas cosas maravillosas. Ojala te hubiera conocido. Pero aunque solo te conozca por las fotos e historias que me han contado sobre ti, presiento que se mucho más, es como si fueras una parte de mí y eso me agrada. White Hill, así lo llamabas tú y así se quedó. Todo el mundo le llama ahora así. Papá decidió poner aquí una cruz en tu honor. Creo que hizo bien. Me hubiera gustado que tú hubieras estado a mi lado: el primer día de clases, darme consejos sobre chicos, todas esas cosas que solo una madre sabe como hacer. Pero no creas que no me las arreglo bien, a Sango no se le da mal ayudar.

Mamá te quiero y nadie te olvida ni te olvidará jamás.

- Izayoi vamos que está a punto de llover.

- Enseguida voy. Me queda una cosa.- Por cierto, está todo nevado, como a ti te gusta. Te dejo estas flores.

En una vida de tristeza supo encontrar la felicidad.

* * *

Ya esta! Muchisimas gracias por haber estado siguiendo esta historia ^^  
Me despido! :P

atte: Earand


End file.
